1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves and valve wear, particularly valve nut wear for a valve having a valve stem and a valve stem nut that moves the valve stem responsive to a rotation of the valve stem nut. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting valve stem nut wear for any valve that has a valve stem operated by rotation of a valve stem nut and wherein this apparatus is not an as-manufactured part of the valve to be inspected.
2. General Background of the Invention
A motor operated valve or “MOV” apparatus can employ a rising stem. This rising stem is operated by a rotating stem nut. One of the problems that plagues users of such valves (e.g. chemical plants, nuclear plants and other such facilities) is the failure of the stem nut after it has been in service for a long time.
A motor operated valve stem nut is typically made of a softer material (such as a bronze alloyed material) than the material used to make the stem (usually steel). Over a period of time, the stem nut threads will wear when opening and closing the valve. The wear can be influenced by several factors. These factors can include the stem nut material, normal operating loads, and maximum loads as examples. The wear can also be influenced by the number of stem nut rotations that occur during the valve stroke. Another factor that influences wear is the number and frequency of valve strokes. Yet other features that contribute to wear include stem nut manufacture and threaded length, stem-to-stem-nut fit, valve stem thread nut condition, and stem lubricant. Other factors include the lubrication method and frequency as well as environmental conditions for the lubricant.
Since the valve stem is typically made of a harder material such as stainless steel or carbon steel, it is typical and expected that all thread wear will occur on the valve stem nut threads and not on the valve stem. This is preferential to having wear occur on the valve stem (as the stem nut is typically much easier to change out than the valve stem).
On rising stem valves, a stem nut transfers rotational motion (torque) of a motor operated or manual valve to axial stem movement or “thrust”. Stem nut failure will prevent valve operation and may cause valve position indication to be incorrectly displayed in a control room. If the motor operated valve is electrically interlocked, its failure can also interfere with the operation of other plant equipment resulting in a potentially costly or catastrophic failure event.
Unfortunately, many facilities, plants, chemical refineries and the like do not take a proactive approach to maintaining these valve stem nuts. One reason that these facilities do not take a proactive approach is that it is difficult to predict failure of any particular valve. In some cases, a failure may take many years to occur.
Another problem with a proactive approach to maintaining valve stem nuts is that direct inspection of the stem nut threads is intrusive and requires taking the valve out of service to remove and inspect.
On smaller diameter stems, measuring the stem nut thread wear on a removed stem nut can be very difficult. There is limited space inside the stem nut to get a direct measurement with dial calipers.
Excessive stem nut thread wear represents a potential common cause failure mode that could impact all rising stem valves. The unexpected failure of valve stem nuts, and resulting consequence emphasizes the importance of improving conditions, monitoring maintenance practice activities, and identifying, quantifying and minimizing stem nut thread wear. Periodic stem nut removal and inspection or measuring thread backlash may be beneficial to prevent failure. It is important for any maintenance program to detail proper stem cleaning and lubrication procedures.
The valves to be tested are not always gate valves, but any valve using a threaded stem and nut.
An assumption is that the stem is cut properly (which is not always the case)—thus, as part of the method, it is preferable to also measure stem threads to make sure that the assumption is correct.
At some facilities, the stems tend to corrode instead of wearing.
The tool of the present invention was validated in lab tests, where it appears that the tool can predict wear with 3-11% accuracy.
Typically, stems are made of hardened steel, but some facilities use 17-4 PH stainless steel for replacement stems.
The stem nuts can be aluminum bronze (softer), but some are manganese bronze (harder).
Some stem nuts may be as hard as the stems (that is not desirable, as the stems may wear as fast as the nuts, and they are more difficult to replace).
The stems at some facilities are 29 degree Acme thread with double leads.
The following table lists possibly relevant patents and applications, the order of listing being chronological, the order of listing otherwise having no significance.
TABLEISSUE/PUB. DATEPATENT/(MM-DD-PUB. NO.TITLEYYYY)3,721,133Anti-backlash Screw Jack03-20-19733,857,547Automatically Compensating Jack12-31-1974ConstructionJP 04296268Valve Actuator Provided with Automatic10-20-1992Detecting Means for Stem Nut Wear5,224,512Valve stem driving apparatus07-06-19935,487,302Method and system for measuring gate valve01-30-1996clearances and seating force5,620,166Stem and nut with bearing for use in a motor04-15-1997operated valve2002/Method and apparatus for diagnosing07-25-20020095986abnormality and estimating degradation invalve apparatus6,799,928Device for detecting wear of a nut in a10-05-2004screw-and-nut assembly7,549,440Valve position indicator for buried valves06-23-2009General Discussion of the Present Invention
The stem nut analysis protractor tool of the present invention was developed to provide a non-intrusive and quick means of quantifying stem nut thread wear without having to remove the valve from service. This process measures the backlash between the stem and stem nut threads on rising stem valves. Using the apparatus and method of the present invention, it is possible to quantify the remaining stem nut thread metal.
Generally speaking, nonintrusive stem nut wear detection can find its roots in nuclear plant “MOV” diagnostics. “MOV” diagnostics are required by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission as necessary to prove operability of valves needed to safely shut down a nuclear plant during an emergency event. As early as the mid 1990's, the backlash “zero” region in the stem thrust/time trace could provide an indication that excessive stem nut wear existed.
The apparatus of the present invention can be used to measure the same area but uses a much less complicated process to perform.
The stem nut area of interest is identified as X=P−Fcs (base of the stem nut thread indicated by arrow X) in FIG. 7A where P is the thread pitch and Fcs is the basic flat at crest of the stem thread (Reference: Machinery's Handbook 25 General Purpose Acme Threads pp 1716-1724). The formulas:                X=P−Fcs         Fcs=0.3707*P−0.259*P.D.(where P.D. Allowance on External Thread=(0.008*sqrt(D))        Lead=Inches of Axial Stem Movement Per 360° Revolution        Inches Per Degree=Lead/360        
100% Stem Nut Thread Inches*Inches Per Degree=100% Wear in Degrees were used to calculate P−Fcs then convert it to its rotational percentage of backlash and is valid for all General Purpose Acme Threads with one, two, three, or four thread starts. The linear relationship between stem nut rotation and stem axial movement can be found in the definition of “Stem Lead”—the distance a stem thread advances axially in one turn of the stem nut. X (P−Fcs) equals 100% of the thickest part of the stem nut thread; this is where the backlash is measured. As the stem nut thread wears, its backlash will increase, allowing more free rotation. The purpose of the method and apparatus of the present invention is to measure thread wear percent or “backlash percent” (see FIG. 4). Once the backlash percent is measured, remaining thread material can be calculated to provide the basis to determine valve operability. The data collected can be used to determine thread structural integrity, and ultimately, to predict its functional-failure point to preempt failure by monitoring stem nut life cycle and wear rate (see FIG. 7C).
In an example of the method of the present invention, it is assumed that the valve stem threads are properly manufactured with a 29 degree angle to the dimensions detailed in the Machinery's Handbook 25 for ACME Thread Design.
Protractor Development:
“Lead”, defined as the distance a stem travels axially with one stem nut rotation, is the basis for using the protractor for measuring stem nut wear.
Example: Using the formula for lead, a 1.5″ (3.8 cm) Diameter stem with a ¼ Pitch and ½ Lead will result in 0.500″ (1.27 cm) of axial stem movement for one rotation of the drive stem nut. 0.500″/360°=0.0013888 in/deg. (1.27 cm/360°=0.0035277 cm/deg.)
If “P−Fcs of this thread equals 0.1548” (0.3932 cm) and is 100% of the stem nut thread then 0.1548″/0.0013888 in/deg.=111.46° (0.3932 cm/0.0035277 cm/deg.=111.46)°
To find percent wear per degree measured; 100%/111.46°=0.8971576%/deg. Confirmation that this protractor scale can be used on other two thread-start stems can be found below:
3.0″ (7.6 cm) Diameter stem with ⅖ Pitch and ⅘ lead with 0.800″ (2.032 cm) per rotation;
0.800″/360°=0.0022222 in/deg.(2.032 cm/360°=0.0056444 cm/deg);
0.248131″(100% thread width)/0.0022222 in/deg.=111.66°(0.630253 cm (100% thread width)/0.0056444 cm/deg.=111.66)°;
100%/111.66°=0.8955753%/deg.
Assuming that the stem threads are cut accurately, measuring percent wear is substantially equal to the stem nut thread wear. This measurement can be used for a variety of Acme thread starts, pitch and lead. Examples are for double thread start general purpose (G.P.) Acme thread stems.
Calculations for Different Acme Thread Options
The following formulae variables are identified as follows (Reference: Machinery's Handbook 25 General Purpose Acme Threads pp 1716-1724):
P=Stem Thread Pitch
Fcs=Basic Flat at Stem Thread Crest (FIG. 7A)
D=Stem Thread Diameter
L=Stem Thread LeadTotal Degrees for 100% Wear=(P−Fcs)/(L/360°)
Where:
Fcs=(0.3707*P−0.259*(0.008√D)) for General Purpose Acme
Fcs=(0.4224*P−0.259*(0.008√D)) for Stub Acme
Each of the below 100% wear calculations used an average of eight common stem diameters and thread configurations (Attachment 6) for general purpose and stub acme threaded stems.
    1. General Purpose Acme;            a. One-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear (222.6566°)                        b. Two-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear (111.5301)                        c. Three-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear (74.3058°)                        d. Four-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear)(55.6552°)                            2. Stub Acme;            a. One-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear)(204.0446°)                        b. Two-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear (102.2241°)                        c. Three-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear (68.1018°)                        d. Four-Thread Start Degrees in 100% wear; [(P−(Fcs)/L/360°]                    i. Average calculated degrees per 100% wear)(51.0022°)                        
The “Average calculated degrees per 100% wear” is divided into readable increments indicating smaller wear percentages. Individual gauges can be manufactured for each of the above thread start types or one protractor could be made with all GP Acme types on one side and Stub Acme types on the other.
Stems with additional thread-starts will require recalculation using above applicable formula and protractor made to measure stem nut thread wear.
In general, installation of the tool of the present invention requires removal of the stem protector and indication rod, if installed, to provide access to the top of the stem and stem nut. The tool should be mounted where it will freely rotate with the stem nut. Cleaning the top of the stem nut may be necessary to facilitate the tool installation. The presence of hardened grease, broken thread material or any other solid contaminant between the threads may mask the true backlash measured by the tool of the present invention; therefore, cleaning the stem may be necessary. The tool of the present invention preferably also contains a dial indicator, or any similar instrument capable of detecting axial stem movement (other devices that could be used to detect axial stem movement/displacement could include, but are not limited to a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT), laser, or switch). A stylus extension may be required to allow the dial indicator to contact the top (when oriented vertically—otherwise, the exposed end) of the closed valve stem. In some instances, the top of the stem may have imperfections that could affect smooth dial indication reading; a smooth circular disk can be placed on top of the stem for the stylus to ride.
When the wear indicator dial is mounted on a tool which rests on the stem nut, the pointer is mounted to anything independent of the stem nut to indicate the backlash rotation percent on the tool. When the stem does not rise vertically when actuated, then preferably the pointer and dial indicator are mounted on a post which is connected to the stem nut, and the wear indication protractor is preferably mounted on some portion of the valve which does not rotate as the valve stem nut rotates.